The Scheper Incident
Background The Scheper incident took place in a town named Havenville, located North of the Pearl River. The town was isolated from large cities and relied on it's farmers and hunters for food. The town was small enough to be hidden from public knowledge but large enough to sustain itself. It was a big surprise, then, when representatives from known pharmaceutical companies had settled their research base their. Amongst their number was Dr. Arthur Scheper, who was known to the B.S.A.A. for experimenting on viruses from the Raccoon city incident. Events of Jack Steel After being with the B.S.A.A for two years Jack Steel progressed well and held the rank of SOA, the B.S.A.A. had awarded Jack for his 'lone wolf' like behavior and his previous military experience had helped him progress quickly in their ranks. He was assigned a solo special operations mission to be taken in Southern America. There was suspected B.O.W dealings in a small town close to the Pearl River, the town was surrounded by a forest and swamps, the townspeople had to hunt for their own food, rely on their own doctors and trust their council to make important decisions. Jack was told that there will be no reinforcements as this was a solo mission and they couldn't risk the B.S.A.A.'s presence to be noticed. He was dropped off via helicopters several miles away from the town to remain undetected. Whilst on route to the town, he analyzed his surroundings, the swamps were incredibly difficult and outright dangerous to maneuver through. He was equipped with a combat knife, survival kit including medical gear, and a handgun. Before reaching the town he encountered several zombies. These were lone ones and proved little threat as the surroundings were used to Jack's advantage. Jack had found the town deserted, there were no signs of life. He began searching round the streets but no one was found. He contacted B.S.A.A. headquarters for an update and he was told to search the town hall as that would be the only place (if any) that the people could be. When he entered the town hall, the place was ruined, tables and chairs were broken, books and papers were scattered and. as he thought, there was silence. After more exploration, there was a loud crash coming from the next room. With his gun and knife simultaneously unholstered he went to investigate. The room he ventured into was dimly lit and he could see a figure hunched over muttering to itself. Jack couldn't make out most of the words except for; "Lilitu". Jack kept his weapon ready and attempted to speak to the person, but the moment he opened his mouth the creature spun round and screamed with an incredibly high pitch voice causing Jack to fall on one knee. It had pale skin, no hair, large pupil-less eyes and deep cuts at the mouth creating a sinister smile on it's face. It lunged at Jack still screeching, Jack managed to knock it off balance causing it to hit the light switch. The room went pitch black and Jack couldn't see anything except for the eyes. The eyes glowed white against the black surroundings, Jack found his target and began shooting at the creature. Despite his great accuracy, the creature managed to take all the bullets and still charge at Jack, without thinking he quickly reacted and stabbed his knife into the creature's head. killing it. With B.S.A.A. headquarters not responding, Jack left the town hall and entered the once deserted town. Zombies flooded the streets and with nothing but his knife he fled to the next closest building to escape the horde. Inside this building, Jack found a shotgun and keys to the other buildings in the area. He also found documents detailing that the town was the location of B.O.W dealings and as a result an accidental outbreak happened. It also described the work of Dr. Arthur Scheper, who used the T-virus as a basis to create a virus that would genetically enhance people. His work was obviously in high demand by bio-terrorists. It also told about the first subject, a female using the code-name 'Lilith'. It describes her as a genetically enhanced assassin and a mercenary used in third world countries to spread viral outbreaks. Jack was quick to make the connection; Lilitu, the words used by the creature in the town hall, is a form of Lilith. She must be here then, he thought. He walked out the building, ready to face the horde. Fighting his way to the other buildings he found more creatures and more documents describing the origins of those creatures; they are the people whose body had rejected the virus causing them to lose their minds and mutate. He ventured further and found a map of the town's underground sewer tunnels, it had writing on it marking various places in the tunnels. With the map he also found keys. Keys to a trap door located in the town hall. Going down the trap door he fought more zombies and other creatures. Deep in the tunnels he saw failed subjects; those who rejected the virus. There were many of them and the cramped spaces made it difficult for Jack to fight them. He finally reached his destination however, and found a large room with a lone figure standing tall and proud in the center. It was female and spoke with a powerful and confident voice. She introduced herself as Lilith and praised Jack for his skill at reaching her, getting past the horde and her 'pets'. She offered him the virus, Jack ignored what she had to say and began to fire at her. She was incredibly fast and strong managing to effortlessly throw him to the side of the room, he was only able to secure victory by using the nitrous oxide in the room to freeze her. He made his way back up to try and contact B.S.A.A. headquarters. After restoring power to the town he managed to get a signal. He updated his whereabouts and of everything he learned. He was then told to search the surrounding area for the doctor. Which he reluctantly began. Through further exploration, he found documents detailing of the doctor's shack located deep within the forest. After travelling through the swamps and trees he finally found the shack. Inside the doctor wasn't to be found but Jack was able to stock up and rest shortly. He found the doctor's computer which had his journal entries, Jack began reading them. The doctor is a professional at viral studies, however he was held against his will by bio-terrorists, they forced him to enhance their fighting skills through use of the t-virus, allowing them to distribute it across all third world countries. The last entry of the journal said the doctor was heading into the village situated a mile away from the shack and the town. Jack set off immediately, however it was night outside now with his flashlight being the only source of light. The path towards the village was deadly as there were innumerable of the reject creatures stalking the woods. The only warning of their presence; The large lifeless eyes and the insane rambling echoing into the night. Once entering the village he saw three figures, one kneeling, crying. Jack looked at them all, the one kneeling was Dr. Arthur Scheper, the other was Lilith with a sinister grin on her face. The last one was clothed in black military clothing wearing a gas mask. He was the first to speak. He had a voice changer as his voice was echoed and was low and raspy. He explained that the doctor should be pleased, that he has evolved humanity. However he was no longer needed. The masked man then proceeded to shoot the doctor killing him instantly. He turned to Lilith and told her to deal with Jack. After an intense fight, Jack had finally managed to defeat Lilith who fled with the masked man screeching that Jack will pay, that no where on Earth will be safe for him. They will return. Once they disappeared, Jack contacted B.S.A.A. headquarters with an update and they sent a helicopter to his position. Category:Events Category:Event